Fiber optic connectors are required in large quantities in the telecommunications and cable TV markets for the manufacture of fiber optic cable assemblies and components. Current fiber optic connector polishers (a) polish only in a circular pattern which does not polish the face ends of fiber optic connectors as effectively as does a figure eight polishing, and (b) these current polishers can polish no more than eighteen connectors at one time.
The existing state of the art for fiber optic connector polishers is derived from modifications of gemstone polishing machines. These machines consisted of a rotating platter against which the gemstone was moved for polishing. This technique was adopted by the first fiber optic connector polishers, and then modified to their current state, by having a jig, holding no more than eighteen connectors, move, in small circles on the rotating platter, while endeavoring, unsuccessfully, to simulate a constant, figure eight polishing pattern. The figure eight polishing pattern, if it can be perfectly attained and maintained during the polishing operation, provides the optimum method of polishing the end faces of fiber optic connectors in that perfect figure eight pattern produces the most consistent radii and best polish obtainable on these connectors and similarly configured industrial components.